johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Battlefront
Summary Star Wars: Battlefront is a multi purpose shooter where you can fight on either side of the Galactic Civil War for domination. Story In a distant Galaxy, the freedom fighters for the Old Republic is rebelling against the mighty Galactic Empire which is led by Palpatine and his Apprentice: Darth Vader. But one person strong in The Force: Luke Skywalker must embrace his destiny and become a Jedi if the Old Republic are to succeed in their war against the Empire. Game Modes Training Here, test your skills to use either a blaster, a X-Wing, a speeder and even powers of The Force to compete in the contests ahead. Missions Choose a mission (either normal or Hero) and comete to collect tokens, which side gets to a certain amount of tokens first wins. Multiplayer Modes In these modes, you can either play locally or online against other players. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I'm at it again. Of course, I've played many Star Wars games in my time as I was a former fan of the franchise (Episodes 1,2 and 3 did it in for me). Of course, my girlfriend took me for Christmas to see the latest installment (The Force Awakens as it's called which it has the original cast returning). This game came with my PS4, so I had to try this game out. Graphics The Grpahics in this game (as other games for the PS4) are incredibly close to that of the movie the lighting is also great as well as the character models (especially those of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia which look like Mark Hammil, Harrison Ford and Carrie Fischer respectively). Grade: A+ Music The music in this game is just as you would expect from the Star Wars franchise. Of course as the title comes up, you hear the legendary Star Wars theme as well as other memorable tracks from the movies. Especially if you are a immortal fan of the franchise the music will definitely please you. Grade: A Sounds/Voice The sounds are also the same as in the movie. Now, it's a plus to video games especially if a game is inspired by a movie, you would expect it to be almost identical to the movie (which can either make or break a game), the blasters shooting, the lightsabers swinging and even the TIE Fighters flying through space all sound like they do in the movies. As for voices, don't expect Mark Hammil, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher or even James Earl Jones (who does Darth Vader, of course) in this game. Though there *is* Anthony Daniels (who's famous doing everybody's favorite pessimistic droid: C-3PO) reprising his famous role. Grade: B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game does put a bit of a twist in Episodes 4, 5 and 6 as you can play in vast environments from the said Epsidoes, and you can either choose to play as the Republic Rebels or the Empire, there are also 2 ways to play the missions either as normal looking soldiers or as the famous faces of Star Wars such as Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia, Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. No matter who you choose each will have their own unique abilities and the normal characters can also use what weapon and what ability to use during a mission. Now, I was expecting it to be just another reprise of Episodes 4, 5, and 6 (as this game is based upon) but unfortunately it's nothing more than just another video paintball gun game as after you choose the battleground, you and your team must be the first to collect 100 tokens in order to win. Of course, this wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought this was going to be a reprise of Episdoes 4, 5 and 6. The training missions do provide some of that, but it isn't enough to compensate for lack of conviction when it comes to the Star Wars franchise. Grade: D+ Replay Value There are a lot of extra content in this game if you complete certain objectives during training and mission modes, you can also earn Galactic credits so you can buy certain parts for your customized rebel soldier (or imperial soldier) you can also earn figurines for a Diorama of Star Wars by completing certain objectives in the missions. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to compensate for the repetitive play of this game. Though collecting this stuff is fun in itself. Grade: C+ Final Thoughts You can say that I was indeed disappointed in this game. I heard so many good things about it, but then when I actually played this game, it wasn;t anything that I expected and nothing more than a Star wars version of Splatoon. I personally don't know why Spaltoon is so popular when that as well is quite repetitve, but hey at least in Star Wars you can still shoot at your opponents instead of squirt paint (or ink, but I don't care) the fact still remains that the game is repetitive, so The Force is definitely not strong in this game. Overall Grade: C-